


Waking Up

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Happy, Home, Love, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Natsu wakes Lucy up in a less than stellar way after coming home late. Lucy isn't pleased, but can he be forgiven?





	

Lucy felt the toned arm slide under her head, as Natsu slid into bed next to her. He was late coming home. Again. But she forgave him as his familiar warmth enveloped her. He draped his other arm around her waist, and cuddled up to her. She listened half awake for Natsu's breathing to even out. Lucy sighed with pleasure and sank fully into a peaceful sleep, her loving, and late, husband at her side.

* * *

Despite how calmly Lucy had fallen asleep, waking up was anything but. "Na...ts...u! She choked out as the arm behind her head convulsed. Lucy's head was being snapped around and she was pretty sure that she had whiplash now too. "Na...ts...u! St...op...it!" All of a sudden the moment stopped. "Lucy?" He asked puzzled. WHO THE HELL ELSE WOULD IT BE?!" Lucy yelled, sitting up. Natsu cowered beneath her glare. "Get your arm out of my pillowcase, now." Lucy ground out, trying not to kill the man next to her. Natsu frowned "So that's why I couldn't get my arm out." He mumbled as he gently pulled his arm back. Lucy rolled her eyes, "Of course you couldn't get your arm. It was under my head in the pillowcase. What did you think happened?"

Natsu looked sheepish, "Don't ask." He mumbled. Lucy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Some days you are so lucky I love you." Natsu grinned, knowing he was forgiven. He wrapped his arms around his beloved wife. "I love you too Lucy." He murmured into her neck "Sorry about the wake-up." Lucy smiled and gently extracted herself from her husband. "It's okay, waking up next to you is apology enough. Now let me go take a shower since I'll never get back to bed." Lucy smiled and planted a chase kiss on Natsu's head. Said man jumped up, grabbed Lucy and ran into the bathroom. "We'll take one together!" Lucy screamed bloody murder the whole way.

* * *

 

Happy smiled from his spot on the end of the bed. No matter how those two woke up, they were always the same. Madly in love. Happy cringed as another one of Lucy's screams came through the door. Sometimes literally.


End file.
